Elsanna Handball
by JimbabweK88
Summary: Anna falls head over heels for a gorgeous blonde while playing handball against her rival high school. -Elsanna- Rated T for language and suggestive content
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This story comes from that beautiful and adorable gif all over Tumblr of the two female handball players with the blonde collapsing on to the brunette and being all cute and adorable. The inspiration also came from EffingFractals one shot fic: _Hand Ball One-Shot_. If you haven't read it I highly suggest you checking it out. With that, I hope you enjoy the story. :-)

* * *

**Elsanna Handball**

Anna felt butterflies in her stomach. She traveled down the court with the ball in her hand. She threw it to her teammate and nearly missed the throw. Her mind was distracted. She wasn't able to stay focused. This was an important game, though, and she wanted to win.

_She's just so damn attractive, though,_ Anna thought.

On the opposing team was a young woman with long, blonde hair that was put down in a French braid. She stood a little taller than Anna and her eyes were vibrant. They sparkled. They were blue like her uniform. Any chance Anna got to look at this mysterious, opposing player she took it. And, every chance she took at looking at this woman the butterflies would return.

Anna shook her head trying to clear her mind. _Come on, Anna, focus! Focus! You need to win! This game is important. Forget about that girl in blue... and her wonderful, braided, blonde hair... and her beautiful eyes... and those toned legs that go for miles... and those boobs... oh, God, those boobs...! _Anna shook her head again while still running, though she wasn't paying attention to where she was running.

_STOP IT! FOCUS!_

Anna's teammate passed her the ball and she caught it. She traveled down the court avoiding opposing team members. She darted and dodged out of the way. She passed the ball again to another teammate. This time she threw it with more accuracy.

_Hell yes, _Anna thought excitedly. _Now I'm back in the game!_

The mysterious girl ran passed her and as quickly as she was brought back in to the game she was out of it again. Anna watched her legs tighten with every step the blonde took. Her eyes quickly found their way staring at the rear of the beautiful, blonde woman on the opposing. Anna's heart fluttered. "Oh..." she cooed to herself.

Anna shook her head. She clapped her hands together and ran towards her teammates. One of them passed the ball and it headed directly for Anna. Wanting to win, and using every ounce of willpower in her body and soul to make sure of it, she leapt in to the air and extended her arms. Before she could grab the ball though, the blonde, opposing player jumped to steal the ball. Their bodies collided and the young, blonde woman toppled to the floor.

Anna came down hard and she witnessed the opposing, blonde player lying on the floor. For once in her life she thought at the light of speed. _This is my chance! THIS IS MY CHANCE! It's a happy accident!_ Anna was about to fall forward but managed to pivot herself just in time so she landed directly on top of the blonde player. Her hands opened and with what little sophisticated grace she had she landed them directly on to the blonde's breasts.

_Oh, these are nice..._

The blonde player immediately smiled when she noticed Anna's hand on her breast. Anna caught the blonde's smile and blushed and smiled in return. Their eyes met and Anna felt completely in sync with the other player. She felt as if they were the only two in the entire arena and it caused Anna's smile to stretch as widely as it could.

The blonde player lifted an arm and for a split second Anna actually thought she was going to react by touching her breast in return. She was slightly disappointed when the blonde's hand went passed her chest to her shoulder. Anna never faltered her smile, though.

As Anna stood to her feet she helped up the opposing player. She noticed a blush filling her cheeks. _She is so freaking adorable! I just want to kiss those rosy cheeks! Hell, I want to kiss those thin lips!_

Alas, it was only a dream as the game soon resumed. Anna had thought her one chance to get up close and personal with the beautiful blonde had come and gone. What she hadn't expected was the assault of flashy glances and subtle flirting coming from the blonde throughout the rest of the game.

Once the game had finished Anna stood in her sweaty, yellow uniform and a large bag hanging from her grip. She was about to leave the arena when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Hey, wait up!"

Anna turned around. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the attractive blonde calling for her. Butterflies returned to her stomach. Anna looked behind her to make sure she wasn't calling for someone else. The blonde giggled when she caught up with Anna. She pointed at her. "You! I'm talking to you!"

"Oh," Anna said nervously as she tucked a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. "Uh, h-hi," Anna stammered.

The blonde only smiled. As she stared in to Anna's eyes she brought her lower lip up under her top teeth. A blush filled her cheeks. "That was a fun game," she said with a glimmer in her eyes. "I didn't realize we were playing baseball, though."

Anna furrowed her brow. "Uh, what? What do you mean?" Anna was legitimately confused.

The blonde stepped forward and nudged Anna's shoulder with a closed fist. "You know, you made it to second base."

Anna immediately knew what she was referring to. Her face turned bright red. The blonde doubled over in laughter at Anna's embarrassment. "Oh, oh," Anna panicked, "I-I-I d-didn't mean... uh, um... I didn't-"

"It's okay," the blonde laughed. "I actually kind of, sort of enjoyed it."

Anna felt her heart slow down to a normal beat. _She... enjoyed it?_ "You... enjoyed it?"

The blonde nodded her head slowly keeping eye contact with Anna. "Of course, you can't take second base without taking me to dinner..."

Anna perked up. _She wants to go to dinner? She wants to go to dinner!_ Her eyes widened and her lips curved up in a smile. She stumbled on her words. "Oh, uh, uh, uh, of-of course! I'd love to take me to dinner! I mean, I'd love for you to go to dinner. Damn it! I want to take you to dinner!"

The blonde giggled at Anna's nervous excitement. "It's a date, then." The blonde grabbed Anna's wrist and wrote her number down on her forearm with a pen she had pulled out of her bag. "This is my number. Call it." She smiled at Anna and winked teasingly. She proceeded to strut out of the arena, confidently, holding her bag.

Anna stared down at the number. _I can't believe I got her number. I can't believe I have a date!_ She examined the number. _Oh, shit, I don't have her name. _Anna shifted her eyes in panic. _I don't have her name!_

Anna turned and bolted out of the arena yelling, "What's your name?!"

* * *

**Leave a review. Let me know how I did with the story. Follow it, Favorite it. I appreciate your help and thank you for taking the time to read this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **So, after many reviews from all of you wanting me to continue to the story I've decided that I will indeed continue this story... God, I have so many stories going on XD... Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

That night after their game Anna sat on her bed. Her legs dangled off the edge of the mattress and her toes brushed lightly over the carpeted floor of her bedroom. Her hair was wet and clung to her neck. She smelled of fresh pomegranate from her shampoo. A goofy smile was strewn across her lips as she sat on the edge of her bed thinking of her.

_That blonde beauty who played the game so masterfully opposite of me. Her blonde, French braided hair bouncing across her back with each step as she ran up and down the court. Her cheeks so tightened from the smiling that was directed at me. Oh, and those wonderful, firm boobs that I got to touch for mere seconds..._

Anna felt her heart flutter. She placed her hands over her chest and fell back on to her bed. "Elsa is so beautiful," she murmured to herself. "I should call her!"

Anna sat up and rushed over to her study desk. She grabbed her smart phone and quickly pulled up Elsa's name. She hit the call button and stood there next to her desk. The phone rang. _Oh my God, it's ringing... Oh my God... It's ringing...!_ Anna's eyes widened. She pulled the phone from her ear and hit the End button.

"What the hell am I doing?!"

"I can't be calling Elsa! What if she doesn't want to talk to me? What if she's eating? What if she's taking a shower?" Anna gasped. "What if she's pooping?!"

Anna had an image of Elsa sitting on the toilet straining from a bowel movement. She shook the thought from her mind with a disgusted look replacing her previous shocked expression. _What am I thinking? A creature that beautiful doesn't use the bathroom. She clearly has no need for such disgusting bodily actions. _Anna found herself swooning again. _I bet she's perfect in every way..._

Anna tucked her chin to her chest. "Unlike me... I'm nowhere near perfect. Hell, I couldn't even win us our game today because I was too distracted."

The strawberry blonde pouted her lips. _We lost because I was too distracted with Elsa._ Anna's eyes widened again. Her jaw hung agape as she gasped. _What if that was her sole intent? What if Elsa purposefully got my attention just so she could distract me and win the game for her team? What if this was all a ruse?_

Anna furrowed her brow. "That little bit-" She cut herself off by bringing Elsa's name back up on her phone. She stabbed at the Call button with her finger. She brought the phone up to her ear and with gritted teeth she listened for it to ring.

_BRRIIINNNGGG_

Anna's angered expression softened as she realized Elsa's phone was ringing. _OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod! _Anna pulled the phone away from her ear and hit End. Her shoulders dropped and she tucked her chin against her chest again.

"Why am I such a failure at this?" She asked herself quietly.

Anna dragged her bare feet against her carpet as she made her way back to her bed. She fell face first and her bed creaked and shifted as she landed. Muffled by her sheets and her mattress she said, "Anna, stop being such a wimp! Elsa gave you her number for a reason. She clearly likes me. She clearly wasn't just trying to play me. Hell, she even managed to give me her name when I finally caught up with her and on top of that she even gave me a peck on the cheek."

Anna rolled over onto her back. She took in a deep breath of air. _Oh and how her lips were ever so magnificent. Those thin, wet lips felt like velvet against my warm cheek. Those thin, pink lips were soft and tender. Those thin, beautiful lips were so great I wish they had been pressed against my lips._

Anna sat up on her bed again. She was still holding her phone. _Maybe if I just text her instead I'll actually be able to talk to her?_ Anna nodded at her own thought. _Yeah, that sounds like a nice idea. I'll just text her._ She bit down on her bottom lip and brought Elsa's name up for a text.

_Hmm, what should I say, though? How about, 'Hey, how are you?' _Anna shook her head. _No, I don't like that. How about, 'Hey, how'd it feel to win?'_ Anna jerked her head away in distain._ No, that seems like I'm being bitter towards her team's win._ Anna inhaled a deep breath and exhaled slowly. _How about... 'Hey, how are you?'_ Anna nodded her head as a smile took shape across her lips. _Yeah, I like that! It says everything I want to say to her. 'Hey' as in hello and 'how are you' as in I want to know what's going on with you right now. I love it!_

Anna typed up her message. 'Hey, how are you?' She quickly hit Send.

The strawberry blonde fell back on her bed with a wide grin across her face. She began giggling. _God, I feel like a middle schooler again with a crush on the pretty girl. _Anna felt her cheeks burn with a blush. Her heart pounded in her chest as butterflies filled her stomach. Excitement and nervousness overtook her. She yelped as her phone vibrated in her hand.

"Ah!"

Anna lifted her hand above her face and as she went to unlock her phone the device slipped from her grasp. The phone landed hard on her forehead and bounced off of the mattress and landed on the carpeted floor. Anna squirmed and cried out in pain as she placed both hands over her forehead. She pulled her hands away to make sure she wasn't bleeding. She felt a little relieved when she noticed no blood. She sat up and picked her phone up off of the floor. She unlocked it.

'Uh, hello, I'm doing well. How are you?'

_Great, she doesn't want to talk to me._ Anna replied. 'I'm doing well. I'm sorry; did I catch you at a bad time? I can always text you later if you're busy?' Anna hit Send.

She plopped down on her bed. Her head still ached from the spot where her phone landed. She waited patiently for a reply. Her phone vibrated. This time Anna felt less enthusiastic about reading the text. 'No, I'm not busy, Anna. I just don't know why you've tried calling me and texting me?' What little excitement was left inside Anna had completely disappeared. She felt tears fill her eyes. _So, it was all just a dream... Elsa really never did like me..._ Anna pouted. She blinked and a single tear carved its way down her cheek. She sniffled.

'I'm sorry for bothering you, Elsa. I'll leave you alone, now.' Anna hit Send.

She fell back on her bed and turned over onto her belly. She reached out and grabbed her pillow. She buried her face in it as more tears leaked out of her eyes. _I can't believe I'd be so foolish as to think a beautiful girl like Elsa would ever find me attractive or adoring._ Anna sniffled. Her sinuses began to burn as she felt the need to bawl her eyes out build up inside of her. _How could I be so stupid?!_

Anna's phone buzzed again. _I get it, Elsa; you don't want to talk to me! I won't talk to you, then. _However, the need to read Elsa's reply was stronger than Anna's will to not read the text. She grabbed her phone and unlocked it. She read the text.

'Anna, I really do hope you're doing well. I'm sorry if I came off as mean with that last text. I wasn't really trying to sound rude.' _Yeah, but you gave me your number so you could purposefully tell me how much you didn't want to talk to me!_ She continued reading the text. 'But, I'm not this Elsa girl, Anna. I'm Ellie. You're texting the wrong girl. Haha.'

Anna's eyes widened. _Ellie?_ She looked at the name at the top of her phone. Sure enough it read Ellie. "Oh my God," Anna shouted in frustration. "I'm so stupid!"

Realizing her mistake, Anna's tears nearly evaporated from her eyes. A wide smile crept across her lips and she responded to Ellie. 'I am so sorry, Ellie. I didn't mean to text you. I mean, I do hope you're doing well, of course. I just meant to text this wonderful girl I met at my handball game. Anyways, I hope you're doing well! Tell Carl I say hello!' Anna hit Send.

Anna shook her head at herself. _Ellie... _She began laughing out loud. "I texted Ellie! Ha!"

The strawberry blonde pulled up Elsa's name on her phone. She read the name at the top just to make sure. "Elsa. It reads Elsa. E, L, S, A, yep, that spells Elsa."

Anna began typing up a message. 'Hello, Elsa. I hope you're having a wonderful night?' Anna reread the message. After deciding it to be fine, she hit Send.

She waited a couple minutes until her phone buzzed. 'I am having a wonderful night. I just had the most wonderful bowel movement of my life. I feel so relieved... I hope that doesn't bother you? I'm a bit forward and I lack any grace. I'm open about everything.'

Anna's face contorted in disgust. _She... uses the bathroom?_ Her eyes shifted. Sweat beads formed at her hairline. After the initial moment of shock, Anna shrugged her shoulders. 'Hey, everyone poops!' She hit Send.

A wide smile overtook her lips.

_She's perfect!_

* * *

**Leave a review, Follow, Favorite, let me know how I did or whether or not you liked the chapter. Again, thank you for taking your time out and reading the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So, I'm really enjoying this story. The short chapters make it easy to write even when I'm crunched on time. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Have fun with this one! :D

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Anna had awoken in a gleeful haze. The night before had seemed so unreal. She had found the most beautiful girl while playing handball. Not only that but said beautiful girl had given Anna her cell phone number and after a bout of vigorous running post-game, she even managed to get her name: Elsa. She had worked up the courage to call the gorgeous blonde with much success! They spoke for well over half an hour on the phone and set up plans for a meet-up this coming weekend. It wasn't quite a date, but it was a start and that was all that mattered to Anna at the moment.

The strawberry blonde's face was lit up with cheerfulness and excitement. She showered, brushed her teeth, and threw on some clothes. She grabbed her cell phone and her backpack and headed downstairs. Her parents had already left for work. She grabbed her keys off of the key rack and locked the front door behind her. She got in her car and buckled herself in. She pulled out her cell phone and brought up her best friend's name.

'So, I'm talking to this girl...' She added a smiley face and hit Send. Anna put her phone away and started her car. She pulled out of the driveway and headed off to school.

When she found a viable parking space Anna pulled in. She shut her car off and threw her keys into one of the many pouches on her backpack. She zipped up the pouch and pulled out her cell phone.

'Ooohhhhh, Anna found herself a girlfriend!'

Anna gleamed at the text. 'We are not girlfriends,' _though, I wish we were!_ 'I barely know her.' Anna hit Send. _But, I know she has the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen. Her hair is as radiant as the Sun. Maybe she's an offspring of Helios? _Anna shifted in her eyes and furrowed her brow in confusion at her thought. _What the hell? Since when do I believe in Greek gods? _Anna shook her head. She grabbed the strap of her backpack and got out of the car. She made her way to the glass doors of her high school: Corona High.

Anna strutted in with her spine straight, her head held high, and her backpack hanging off of one shoulder. She couldn't shake the smile from her lips even if she tried. _I have a pseudo-date with Elsa. I can't believe it! This is going to be so much fun!_

She strolled into the cafeteria and placed her backpack on an empty table. Anna dug into the bag and pulled out her purse. She pulled out a couple dollar bills and made her way to the students' section of the kitchen. Food was lined up for breakfast much like a buffet. Anna grabbed a tray and started at the beginning of the buffet. She grabbed a biscuit with a pair of tongs and then used the ladle in the dish next to the biscuit to pour some sausage gravy over the biscuit. She moved further down the line and grabbed three strips of bacon. When she reached the end of the line she grabbed a carton of chocolate milk. Anna placed her tray at the checkout desk and watched as the lunch lady eyeballed her food.

"That'll be three dollars," said the lunch lady with an old, raspy voice.

"Three do-? When did the price go up? I've always gotten this for two dollars," exclaimed Anna.

"Read the sign," said the lunch lady pointing to the chalkboard at the start of the buffet. "Everything went up in price. Now, two dollars or no food... It's really up to you, darling."

Anna's upper lip curled slightly. She always hated it when the lunch lady called her _darling_. She always felt as if she were being hit on and while Anna was an out-and-proud lesbian she never saw the lunch lady as anything more than the person standing between her and her food being sucked down her throat.

"Um... Can I give the bacon back? Will that lower it to two dollars?"

The lunch lady stared at Anna with dead eyes. Her lips were straight and her eyes were sunken in. She was very scrawny as well and her hair was split down the middle in terms of color. One side of her hair was pearly white while the other side of her hair was jet black. Anna often referred to her as Two-Face even though her face was evenly symmetrical with wrinkles and high-arching eyebrows. Her pig-nose didn't help with her image either.

The lunch lady grabbed the bacon with her hands. She opened a pouch on her white apron and dropped the bacon in it. She smiled at Anna. "It's for my Dalmatians," she whispered with a sly grin.

Anna tapped her fingers on her tray and chuckled nervously. She felt beads of sweat forming in her brows. She cast her eyes down away from the scrawny lunch lady and slowly handed her the two dollars. She did her best not the shake while handing off the money.

"Have a lovely day, darling," the lunch lady said coquettishly.

Anna grabbed her tray and ran back to the table that had her backpack on it. She tossed her tray onto the table and nearly lost it as it slid to the opposite side. Anna lunged forward lacking any and all grace and as she went to grab the tray her hand landed in the warm, thick gravy. She lifted her hand and watched the goop fall from her hand and back to the plate it was sitting on.

"Disgusting," Anna uttered curling her upper lip. She shifted her eyes to see if anyone else was in the cafeteria. Upon seeing no one else she licked at her land. _But, it's delicious gravy!_

She licked most of the gravy from her hand and used napkins to clean the rest away. She sat down next to her backpack and pulled her cell phone from it. She read the missed text from her best friend.

'But, you can get to know each other if you know what I mean...' There was a winking smiley face following the text.

Anna blushed.

'My god, Rapunzel, we haven't even been on a date yet! You know I'm not that kind of lady.' Anna hit Send. She wanted to keep the fact that she already felt Elsa up to herself because if Rapunzel knew that little fact then she'd be hounding Anna to go ahead and make it to home base. "And, I don't play baseball," Anna said to herself. "I play handball."

A smiled melted across Anna's lips as she pictured Elsa in her blue uniform lying beneath her. She pictured her hand on Elsa's breast again except rather than just touching the soft mound she was squeezing it tenderly. Anna bit down softly on the tip of her tongue as she lost herself in her fantasy.

"What are you doing?"

The soft, quizzical voice broke through Anna's fantastical thought and brought her back to reality. She shook her head and stared at the young lady standing before her on the opposite side of the table. She was Anna's height but her hair always made her appear taller because the young woman always had her hair up in a high bun. Her skin was a soft shade of brown like chocolate milk. Her lips were plump and red with glossy lipstick. Her deep purple eyeshadow accentuated her hazel eyes. Though, it wasn't just the eye shadow that brought out her eyes, it was also the gold flecks dispersed in her irises that brought out the natural beauty in them that one could not simply stare away from with ease.

"T-Tiana," Anna stammered. "H-Hi!"

"Anna," Tiana said pulling out a chair and sitting down, "what are doing?" She nodded her head at Anna's hand.

Anna looked down and noticed her hand was resting on her breast. Her eyes widened and she quickly let it disappear under the table. Unfortunately, her nipple was now pointing through her shirt. Her other nipple wasn't erect. Anna blushed and grabbed her backpack and placed it over her chest.

She tried to speak but she was too embarrassed to bring any words out of her mouth. She instead choked on her own saliva. Anna began coughing as her face went redder. _Was I seriously pleasuring myself in school?! Was I seriously letting my fantasy override real life? I mean, sure, I had an excellent fantasy about Elsa last night in bed that resulted in a bit of raucous fun, but come on! This is school, Anna! I can't be doing things like this in school!_

"I'm just going to assume you were checking for lumps," Tiana said with a slow smile.

Anna looked at Tiana and lowered her eyes to the table where her tray sat. She lifted her eyes back to her beautiful friend sitting across the table from her. She stared in to those hazel, golden-flecked eyes and nearly lost herself. She pulled her head back and shook it.

"Uh, y-yeah," Anna stammered. "I was just-just che-checking..." She let her words fall away.

Tiana laughed. "You're a fruitcake Anna and I love you. I'm going to go get some breakfast!" Tiana stood up and made her way to the students' kitchen section.

Anna quickly turned around. "Prices have gone up!" She turned around slouched feeling relieved that her fantasy of Elsa wasn't out. She shifted her eyes and turned back to Tiana. She yelled out just before the entered the kitchen section. "Beware of Two-Face! She may hit on you."

Tiana turned around and chuckled. "Oh, Anna. Naive little Anna. Everyone here knows Lunch Lady De Vil has a thing only for you."

Anna's face sunk along with her shoulders. She slowly turned back around and looked down at her biscuits and gravy. She ran her plastic fork through the goop. She pushed her tray away and a shiver of pure disgust ran down her spine.

_Disgusting..._

* * *

**As always leave a review, Follow, Favorite, let me know what you think of the story. I will try updating this story regularly. I enjoy the more humor-based stories and the short chapters make it easier to update. Anyways, I appreciate you taking the time to read this and keep up with it. I hope you enjoy it going forward!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **This chapter is a wee-bit shorter than the last two, but it sets up the story more going forward. I hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Anna placed her hand on her stomach. It rumbled and growled at her. _I wish I had eaten more. _The image of Two-Face popped up in her mind. Anna curled her upper lip. _Thanks a lot for taking my breakfast appetite away, Two-Face!_

"Psst. Hey, are you all right?"

Anna looked to her right. Sitting beside her in her Biology class was her best friend, Rapunzel. In a whisper Anna replied, "I'm just hungry."

"Why didn't you eat breakfast?" Rapunzel asked quietly.

"I did, I just-" Again, the image of the lunch lady popped up in Anna's mind. She shuttered. _I can't believe she was actually hitting on me! Surely that's grounds for termination, right? I mean, that's sexual harassment! _"-I wasn't hungry at the time," Anna lied.

"Well, now you're paying for it," Rapunzel chuckled.

"Excuse me," the teacher of the class said loudly. "Do you two ladies have anything you'd wish to share with the rest of us?"

Anna sank down in her desk as a blush overcame her cheeks. "Uh, n-no," Anna stammered. "I'm sorry, Mister Porter."

Mister Porter was an old, frail man on the verge of retirement. His most distinguished feature about him was his white, bushy mustache that looked like two foxtails back-to-back that met under the bridge of her nose. His eyebrows were bushy and white as well. He was bald on top with the exception of a little hair around his ears. He wore a yellow, button-down shirt with a blue bow-tie around his collar. His pants were pulled up to his navel with a brown belt tightly buckled through the loops of his pants to keep them from falling away. He looked like a professor from the early nineteen hundreds. He had a daughter, Jane, but she had graduated the year before.

Mr. Porter went back to teaching his biology class. Rapunzel coyly passed Anna a piece of paper that was folded. Anna eyeballed Rapunzel. She widened her eyes and jerked her head at the piece of paper letting Anna know that she should open it.

Anna complied.

There was a message written inside. She read it. 'So, about this girl you met. Who is she?'

Anna felt her lips curve up at the thought of Elsa. _She is wonderful and beautiful and magnificent and sexy and gorgeous and nice and pleasant and... Why am I thinking of this and not writing it down? Write!_

Anna wrote down all of the adjectives that came to mind that would perfectly describe Elsa. She slowly passed the paper off while Mr. Porter wasn't looking. Rapunzel took the paper and opened it slowly so as to not make any noise. Anna lifted herself out of her seat slowly and sat up straight. She only half paid attention to the lecture but was more focused on her own thoughts.

_I wonder what Elsa is like outside of a game? I wonder what she's like in person. Surely she's nice? I bet she's sweet and kind as well. I wonder if she has any siblings. Oh, maybe she has pets? I hope she doesn't have any cats, though. I wish I weren't allergic to cats. I wonder what the world would be like if cats dominated it instead of humans? I bet we'd all have to use litter boxes instead of toilets. That would be so gross, though! We'd probably have to lick ourselves to clean up as well. Would they outlaw showers? Surely they wouldn't? I don't think my saliva would do a decent enough job at cleaning me especially after a game of handball. I get rather sweaty. Perhaps sports wouldn't even be a thing if cats ruled the world? We'd probably all be playing laser tag..._ Anna chuckled to herself. _Laser tag... cats and lasers..._ Anna chuckled again.

Rapunzel passed the paper back to Anna. Anna came out of her mind and back to reality. She unfolded the paper. 'Those are a lot of adjectives, Anna. What does she do? Have you two hung out? Will you BE hanging out? When do I get to meet her?

Anna wrote down on the piece of paper, 'Well, she plays Handball. I met her while playing the game yesterday. We plan on hanging out this weekend.' She folded up the paper and passed it back to Rapunzel.

She watched Rapunzel open and read the message. Her excitement turned to confusion. She wrote down a reply message and her confusion faded away to give way to excitement once again. Rapunzel passed it back to Anna. The strawberry blonde read the message. 'You met her at the game? Who is she? I know everyone on our team. You know everyone on our team. What do you mean you met her at the game? Are you hiding your crush from me, Anna? You know I'll get it out of you sooner or later. As captain of the Corona handball team I'll just ask all of our lovely ladies which one you're crushing over! Mwahaha!'

Anna smiled and giggled to herself. 'She's not on our team, Rapunzel. Remember last night when I had the accident and fell on the blonde on the opposite team? That's who this girl is. Her name is Elsa. She plays for Arendelle High School. She's absolutely amazing or at least that's what I've gathered from her so far.' Anna folded up the paper and coyly passed it back to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel's elation at receiving the note was short-lived. She opened it and read it and all excitement drained away from her. Her jaw slowly fell open until it hung agape. Anna furrowed her brow in confusion at Rapunzel's less than enthusiastic expression.

_...what's wrong...?_

Rapunzel folded up the piece of paper without writing anything down in it. She inhaled a deep breath. She held it for a few seconds and then exhaled slowly. Her long, golden locks were French braided much like Elsa's hair except there were flowers decorated in the hair and Rapunzel's hair was much, much longer than Elsa's. Her hair hung down Rapunzel's left shoulder and curled across her breasts and back up her right shoulder as if her hair was a necklace made of glimmering gold with flowers pressed into the design. Anna had actually once had a crush on the captain of the handball team, but that was long ago. Besides all of that, Rapunzel was straight and Anna had no interest in going down that road of dealing with a crush on a straight girl.

Rapunzel unfolded the piece of paper and picked up her mechanical pencil. She wrote on the piece of paper and handed it back to Anna. Anna read the message. 'You're playing for the other team?'

_Playing for the other- _Anna shifted her eyes. 'You know I'm gay. You've known for a long time. You were the first person I came out to.' She passed the paper back to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel wrote on the paper with haste and passed it back. 'I don't mean THAT team. I mean the ARENDELLE HIGH SCHOOL TEAM! You know they're our number one rivals, Anna! You can't be crushing on their lead player!'

Anna's eyebrows softened. _Their lead player? Elsa is their lead player? What if this really was just a set-up so they could win? What if Elsa has excellent gaydar and she smelled it dripping off of me as I watched her perfect ass go up and down that court? What if she knew I wanted to touch those firm, round breasts of hers? What if she knew I wanted to kiss her? What if this really is all just a ruse?_ Anna shook her head. _No... Elsa wouldn't do that. Surely she wouldn't right? You know what? I'm going to go out with her this weekend to our meet-up whether Rapunzel likes it or not. This is my life. Straight girls be crazy anyways!_

'This isn't a set-up, Rapunzel. We genuinely like each other.' Anna folded up the piece of paper and passed it to Rapunzel. Rapunzel opened it and read the message. She gave Anna an unsure glance. She flared her nostrils and exhaled slowly. She crumbled up the paper in her fist. She sat forward and gave her attention to Mr. Porter.

Anna sat back in her own seat.

_Elsa isn't mean-spirited like that. I'll show you, Rapunzel. I'll show you that she's nice and not in it just to keep us back from winning. I'll show you..._

* * *

**Reviews, Follows, Favorites... you know, the typical stuff. All of your help is greatly appreciated. Elsa will make it back to the story within time. Just hold out and I promise she'll be here. Have a wonderful day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the repost. The first time I posted it the code was all messed up.**

**Author's Note 2: **The story is slowly picking up. As for my other stories (Elsa's Year both versions) I will be updating them as soon as possible. I'm hoping for sometime this weekend, but I'll just have to see. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Anna walked into her house. Her parents were home and she gave them a quick wave as she passed the living room and headed upstairs to her bedroom. She opened her bedroom door and threw her backpack onto her bed. Anna pulled out her cell phone to read her unread text message. It was from her friend Aurora.

'Rapunzel told me you have a crush on a certain someone who plays for the other team...'

Anna sighed. _Here we go. _She furrowed her brow and stabbed at the keys on her phone. 'Yes! Her name is Elsa and she's amazing! She's not out to plot our demise! She's not going to ruin us! And despite what Rapunzel told you she is charming and funny and honest and wonderful! So, PLEASE do NOT tell me that I need to back off from her!' Anna brought her hand high over her head and crashed her index finger down on to the Send button.

_Perhaps that was a little too dramatic considering I'm alone in here, but who the hell cares? Elsa is a wonderful person. She's not out to destroy our shot at winning State!_

Anna threw herself onto her bed and grabbed her pillow. She brought it over her face as if to smother herself. She let out a loud, muffled scream in frustration and then threw her pillow across the room. Unfortunately, she wasn't looking where she had thrown the pillow and it hit the screen to her window. The screen popped out and her pillow flew outside the house. Anna sat up exasperatedly. Her eyes drooped and her shoulders fell. She sighed, "Shit."

The strawberry blonde got up off of her bed and stood to her feet. She threw her phone onto her bed. She marched downstairs and passed her parents who were still in the living room. She went outside and grabbed her pillow and the screen that had fallen out of her window. She marched back inside her house and started to head upstairs.

She stopped.

Anna slowly and casually made her way into the living room. "Uh, dad... Can I get you to help me with this?" She held up the screen that went to her window.

Anna's father, Aaron, furrowed his brow in confusion. "Uh, did it fall out of your window?"

Anna held up her pillow. "I kinda threw my pillow across the room and without looking I hit the window screen and apparently I had enough force to it that it popped it out."

Aaron and Anna's mother, Isabelle, both stared idly at Anna. They suddenly burst out with laughter. "Even when you're not looking you still have great aim! No wonder your Corona's number two player!"

Anna was Corona High's second best player when it came to their Handball team. Their best player was Rapunzel and deservedly so. She was the hand-picked captain of the team and all of the players valued her work when it came to every game and they all strived to be as great as Rapunzel -even Anna.

Anna feigned a chuckle. "Yeah... well, Rapunzel and I kind of got in a fight today. Not like a physical fight or anything (I'm sure she could choke me out with that long, golden hair of hers), but just a verbal spat I guess?"

Isabelle stood up from the couch and wrapped Anna up in her arms. "Oh, honey, is there anything you'd like to talk about? You and Rapunzel are such great friends. It's been a long time since either of you have been mad or upset with each other."

Anna sighed. Should I tell my parents about Elsa? Should I tell them I'm crushing over a girl on the opposite team? They took kindly to Snow being my girlfriend even though things ultimately didn't work out and she was from another school. Then again Snow didn't play Handball and Snow wasn't from Arendelle High School, our rival took the plunge and decided to tell her parents about Elsa.

Anna pulled away from her mother's hug and sat down on the couch next to the spot where her mother had been sitting. She sat the screen down on the floor and sat her pillow down on the empty cushion on the opposite side of her. Her mother sat down in the spot she was originally sitting. Anna took in a deep breath.

"There's this girl I started talking to yesterday. Granted, we haven't talked much but we shared a moment after the game last night."

"So, this girl was at the game?" Anna's father asked.

Anna nodded her head. "She wasn't just at the game; she was part of the game."

"Oh," Isabelle said, "do we know her? What a ridiculous question, we know all of the girls on the handball team. Which girl is she?"

"Is it Cinderella?" Her father asked. "Or, is it Aurora? Is Aurora gay...? Oh, I bet you anything it's Ariel! I've seen her smooching up with other girls after games before."

Anna's mother added, "Oh, yeah, I like her hair. She has that rainbow-colored streak going down the center of her hair. It looks very-"

"It's not Ariel!" Anna shouted. "Her name is Elsa!"

"Ariel's name is Elsa?" Aaron asked.

"No, Elsa is the girl I like!"

"Who's Elsa?" Anna's mother asked.

"That's what I'm trying to get to."

"Is Elsa new?" Anna's father asked.

"No, Elsa is-" Anna groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose with her index finger and her thumb. "Elsa plays for Arendelle High," Anna finally admitted with a sigh.

Her parents gasped.

Her mother said, "You're crushing over someone-"

"-from the rival school?!" Anna's father finished.

Anna sunk her head. "Yes," she sighed in defeat. "Remember when I fell last night and landed on the blonde? That was Elsa and I didn't really fall I just landed awkwardly but I could have caught myself but I didn't because I wanted to be close to her and she was just so amazing and pretty and smelled wonderful even though she was sweaty but that hair was beautiful and it captured my attention and I wanted to be near her and..." Anna took in a deep breath and continued on, "so I pretended to fall when she bumped in to me even though I really didn't have to fall so I threw myself sideways and landed on Elsa and I copped a feel of her breasts and they were firm and magnificent and wonderful and ohmyGodIthinkI'minlove!"

Anna's face was red from her lack of oxygen. She could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. She glanced at her parents and their jaws both hung agape. She averted her eyes and stared back down at the screen sitting on the floor.

"Anna, that..." Her father took in a deep breath, "That was... the most... exciting way to get to second base! Screw first base and all that kissing nonsense, you went straight for the boob grab!"

Anna slapped her open palm to her forehead. "That's not the point, dad! The point is I like this girl from our rival school and Rapunzel believes Elsa is only using me so they can ensure another win off of us."

"Well, do you know if this is at all true?" Isabelle asked.

Anna shook her head. "I want to ask Elsa about it, but I don't want to come off as rude. I don't want to accuse her of something that's not true if it really isn't true and then lose out on possibly dating this girl. Elsa really is a genuinely nice and wonderful lady from what little time we've spoken to each other."

Isabelle hugged her daughter again. "Well, just call her. Talk to her and let her know you're interested in going on a date."

"We have a meet-up on Saturday," Anna said softly. She felt tears growing in her eyes. She wanted Elsa to be this perfect girl she imagined her to be. She didn't want to think of Elsa as being manipulative. She didn't want to imagine Elsa having a cold heart. "I can't wait to see her again," Anna sniffled.

Aaron got up and stood on the opposite side of Anna. He moved his daughter's pillow out of the way and sat down. He put his arms around his daughter. He was serious this time. "Your judge of character is sometimes a little poor-" of course, he was talking Hanna -a redhead who used manipulation and deceit to get what she wanted unlike her twin brother, Hans, who was a well-mannered jock- "but, in general you make great choices about the women you date. If you feel like this Elsa girl is genuine and not out to just ruin your game, then by all means keep talking to her. Have a great time with her. Just remember that when it comes to game time and your two teams have to square off it isn't about Elsa being your potential girlfriend. It's strictly game time and she's the enemy. Other than that, you should go out and have a wonderful time with whomever you want to have a wonderful time with. This is your life and it's your senior year. Go have fun!... er, just don't get in to trouble." Aaron chuckled.

Anna hugged her parents and smiled. She wiped her eyes. "Thank you, mom and dad. You always know how to help."

Aaron picked up the window screen. "Now let's go put your screen back in."

Anna nodded. She stood up and went upstairs with her father. She sat down on her bed while her father fidgeted with the screen trying to fit it back into the open window. Anna picked up her phone.

She had a reply from Aurora. 'No no, Anna, I wasn't going to say anything like that. Personally, I think Rapunzel is in the wrong. You should date whomever you want to date. Rapunzel told me you're crushing on the girl you fell on last night. I'm straight, but to be honest and to keep this between you and me... I'd totally eat her taco!"

Anna burst out with laughter. 'Oh, Aurora... you're such a hoot. I love you. Thank you for your support." She added a smiley face and hit Send.

Anna leaned back in her bed as her dad popped the screen back in to place.

_You know what? I will have a nice time with Elsa. She's not deceptive. In fact, I should just call her._

Aaron walked out of Anna's room and told her not to throw her pillow again. His daughter thanked him and giggled at the comment. She pulled up Elsa's name on her phone. She hit Send and the device dialed her number. As soon as Elsa's voice hit Anna's ear the strawberry blonde could do nothing but grin stupidly.

"Hi," Anna squeaked.

* * *

**Review, Favorite, Follow... ah, you get it by now. Haha. Have a wonderful day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **There's a tiny bit of plot here, but mostly this is just Anna and Elsa talking over the phone and being cute. I'm sorry it's late in the day. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"How are you, my gorgeous second base player?" Elsa asked. Her voice was soft and serene and filled Anna's heart with warmth.

Anna sighed pleasantly. "I'm fine," she cooed. "How am I?" Anna smiled stupidly waiting for Elsa to reply. Her own words suddenly registered in her mind. "I mean! How are you?!"

_Oh, Anna, stop being stupid!_

Elsa's soft giggling over the phone warmed Anna's heart again and her stupid smile returned to her lips. She fell back on her elbows. Her soft mattress was enough for her to wish that Elsa be there in that moment with her. _God, I want you here with me..._

"Oh..." Elsa said coyly. "And, what would we do if I were there with you?"

Anna's eyes widened. _Did I seriously just think that out loud? Damn it, Anna! Stop being mesmerized by Elsa's corporeal presence! She's not physically here!_

Anna stammered. "Uh, I-I didn't act-actually mean that, Elsa..." _Yes, I did! What am I saying? Just as Aurora said, I want to season that taco and have it for dinner!_ Anna slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead.

"Oh..." Elsa sounded a bit upset. "That's... a shame..."

Anna widened her eyes again. _Wait...? She wants to be in bed with me?_ "Well," Anna said unsure of whether she should continue. She hesitated for a moment, but ultimately curiosity won her over. "Um, what would _you_ do if you were here?"

Elsa's soft voice hummed through Anna's phone as the blonde lost herself in thought. It didn't take long, though, as she replied, "I'd do anything you want me to do. You seemed to like my breasts well enough..." Elsa giggled alluringly.

Anna sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and ran her tongue over it. She felt a warm glow fill her cheeks. "Elsa, I... I don't know what to say. We've barely met."

Elsa's soft, serene voice lulled Anna to silence. "I know," the blonde interjected gently. "It's just that when you fell on me I watched you come down. That was not an accidental fall. You _purposely_ fell on to me." Anna gasped quietly. _She knows..._ "You opened her hands and _purposely_ grabbed my thirty-four C-cup breasts."

Anna lost all air from her lungs as she heard Elsa's cup size. She fell limp and collapsed completely on her bed. The only part of her body she still felt she had control of was her hand that held her phone next to her ear. She had to tell herself to breathe and when she did she sucked in a quick breath of air.

"Thir-thirt-thirty-" Anna inhaled a deep breath. She stammered as she continued. "F-four C-cup b-boobs? I-I mean, uh, breasts...?"

Elsa giggled again. "Oh, Anna, you're so adorable when you're nervous. You can relax, though. I'm not there with you. Though, if I were I wouldn't be opposed to showing them to you in all of their firm, milky pale glory!" Elsa brought her voice down to a whisper. "And, according to some of the other players on the team my nipples are symmetrically shaped and perfectly pink."

Anna's hand joined the rest of her body and went limp. Her phone fell away from her ear and out of her open hand. Her jaw hung agape. _Kill me. Just kill me now. This is too much teasing for me. How will I be able to look Elsa in the eyes Saturday night without picturing that perfect ass or those thirty-four C breasts with the perfectly, pink nipples? Damn...!_

"Elsa," Anna said loudly since she didn't have the phone next to her face, "why must you be so open about everything?"

All Anna could hear in response was Elsa laughing loudly. She willed her fingers to move and felt the numbness in her hand dissipate. She slowly moved her arm and picked her phone back up. She held it next to her face and continued their conversation.

"Seriously, why are you so open?" Anna asked. Her voice sounded a bit condescending, but she hadn't noticed nor had she intended it. "We barely know each other and I already know you enjoy bowel movement, I know your breast size, and apparently you have the world's best nipples. Who says that to someone you met one time?"

"Who_ purposely _grabs someone's breast without formally meeting them?" Elsa retorted. This time Anna noticed there wasn't a sense of playfulness in Elsa's voice. Perhaps she had legitimately hurt her feelings. It certainly wasn't her intent. She just didn't understand Elsa's openness. "Would you prefer I be less open and revealing?" There was shakiness to her voice now. It was as if she on the verge of crying. "Do you not enjoy my banter or my conversations?" Elsa sniffled. "Should we just not talk anymore?"

Anna's heart sunk. _Way to go, Anna! I just hurt her feelings. _"Elsa, no..." Anna's voice was meek. "I like your openness," she admitted softly. "I've just never had anyone be as open as you are with me considering how far along we are in our relationship."

Elsa sniffled. "Our... relationship," she sighed. "Is this a relationship, Anna?"

"N-I, uh..." Anna shifted her eyes. "I don't know, Elsa," Anna said confusedly. "I like you, okay?! I want you to be here with me and I want to cuddle you and I want to kiss you and I want to grope you and I stare in to your gorgeous... uh... whatever-color-your-eyes-are-" Elsa chuckled amidst her sniffling, "and I want to tickle you and I want to buy you dinner and I want to kiss you again and then I want to kiss you again and then I want to grab that perfect ass of yours and then I want to kiss again and I don't know what this is, Elsa, but I just want to be with you -near you!"

Anna realized she had rambled on quite quickly without taking a breath. She inhaled deeply and let her lungs fill with oxygen. Her chest expanded and she watched her breasts rise. She hadn't noticed before but her nipples were apparently hard as she could make out the tiny nubs that poked through her bra and shirt. She blushed knowing her erect nipples were due to Elsa.

"That's a lot of kissing you want to do," Elsa chuckled. "Also, I'm not opposed to the groping or ass grabbing as long as it is reciprocated. After all, I have yet to feel your _boobs_." She said the word 'boobs' in a way that sounded as if she was mocking Anna. Anna didn't care though. She let Elsa's beautiful voice float her down her river of love. She bit down on her lower lip and smiled.

Anna took in a deep, slow breath. She pictured the blonde in her blue uniform lying next to her in bed. They were both staring up at Anna's barren ceiling. With each passing moment she crept her fingers ever so slowly next to Elsa's hand. She imagined the warm, soft skin of Elsa's hand. She grabbed the blonde's hand tight enough to let her know just how she felt about the blonde. They turned their heads and stared in to each other's eyes. She couldn't for the life of her remember the color of those irises, so she pictured Elsa with brown eyes with burgundy flecks sprinkled about them. She lowered her eyes to her red, thin lips and back to her brown eyes. She alternated between the two until Elsa took the initiative. She propped herself up on one elbow and leaned in slowly toward Anna.

Elsa's voice through the phone broke Anna's reverie. "Hello... Anna?"

Anna shook her head. In her weak, pleased voice she answered. "Yes... I'm here."

"I thought I lost you," Elsa whispered.

"Nope, I am still right here, Elsa," Anna said softly. She then sat up and let her voice return to normal. "So," Anna yawned, "what do you want to do exactly on Saturday? I know it's only a meet-up and not an actual date, but-"

"I want a date!" Elsa exclaimed.

Her quick and sudden reply caught Anna off guard. "Wait... what?"

"I want a date. I don't want to meet-up anymore. Anna, I want to take you out on a date... please?"

Anna felt her heart fill with warmth. She lowered her eyes to her carpeted floor and chewed on her bottom lip. Her shoulders rose to her ears as another blush filled her cheeks. She was ecstatic. She wanted to say so much in that moment; however, all she could get out of her lips was a simple, "Okay."

Anna fell back on her bed again and let her mind wander off about Elsa again. Her dopey smile returned and she let the blonde's voice lull her in to complete bliss.

* * *

**So, I'm not going to update this story on weekends. Saturdays and Sundays will not have updates however I shall update it Monday-Friday. So, I'll see you all on Monday! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **I know I said on Friday I would return on Monday, but I really didn't want to end the weeks on weird numbers such as chapter 6, chapter 11, chapter 16, and so on. So, I decided to take yesterday off and now Fridays will end on chapters that are divisible by 5. lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The following day at school Anna was sitting in class daydreaming about the beautiful girl she had met just a couple days ago. She had a goofy grin stretched across her lips and she couldn't do anything to prevent it. Elsa just had a charm about her and while they had only met that one time, it was still enough to make Anna smile like a fool.

Her chin rested in her hand as her fingers tapped lightly at her cheek. She imagined a grand scenario with Elsa on the night of their - now - date. She swooned at the thought of dating the perfect blonde from her rival school. She would walk in wearing a white, sparkling gown that dragged across the floor behind her. Her hair would be put up in a tightly woven bun. She would wear a golden hair band to keep her bangs from falling in to her eyes. She didn't want to miss a single look at the blonde. The thought of even having to blink pained her for each blink would mean another second without seeing Elsa. Her nails would be done and her teeth would bright and white. She would sit down at the table across from Elsa and as she imagined seeing the blonde in front of her all she could see now in her mind was a nude Elsa.

Anna's eyebrows lifted and she felt a blush consume her cheeks. She shook her head to try and rid the thought of a naked Elsa from her mind. All she kept picturing though were her bare, thirty-four C-cup breasts and those perfectly pink nipples. _I wonder if being perfectly pink refers to them being soft and small like mosquito bites or long and hard like a thimble._

Anna felt her face redden even more. _Did I just serious wonder about Elsa's nipples in class? Didn't I learn anything yesterday while eating breakfast? No erotic thoughts of beautiful women in school!_

She felt a heat growing between her thighs. Anna clenched her thighs together tightly and slowly lowered her hands to her lap. She moved her toes about furiously in her shoes. She had a sudden urge to pleasure herself, but she did her best to will it away.

_Just think of non erotic things! Uh... chairs! Think of chairs. Chairs aren't erotic. We sit in chairs. We rest in chairs. We slouch in chairs. _A voice from Anna's subconscious rose up and said, _it's also the perfect place to be sitting and resting when receiving oral sex from a certain blonde..._

_Jesus!_ Anna shouted in her mind. A line of sweat formed along her hairline. _Even something as tame and non-erotic as a chair can be turned in to something erotic. _Anna shook her head. _Stop thinking of Elsa. Stop thinking of Elsa! STOP THINKING OF-_

"Psst. Anna, are you all right?"

Anna was pulled from her thoughts and brought back to reality. Leaning in to her left was her brawny, blonde friend Kristoff. He continued in a whisper. "You seem a little anxious. I like animals as much as the next guy, but this lecture on reindeers in pretty boring. You should calm down." He chuckled.

Anna gulped down what saliva had formed in her mouth. She took in a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "Oh, you know me," she said slowly, "I love those reindeer. Especially Dasher and Prancer and Comet and Cupid..."

Kristoff smiled. "I like your humor, Miss Anna Dell. This is why we're friends."

_Yeah, well it helps that your boyfriend saved me from his bitch of a sister..._ Anna just smiled in return.

"Hans bought me a kitten," Kristoff said softly back to Anna. "I like kittens and cats and all, but I thought it kind of ironic." Anna shifted her eyes. _Why would that be ironic? _"I've never been one to like pussy," he added.

Anna's lips stretched wide at the joke. She began chuckling a little loudly. She brought her hand to her lips to try and stifle the laughter. The teacher looked up from her lecture about reindeers and glared at Kristoff and Anna. Anna sunk low in her seat and immediately shut up. When the teacher went back to lecturing Anna smiled again. She leaned in to Kristoff. "That was pretty funny," she whispered.

"I thought so, too," Kristoff giggled.

"Did you give the kitten a name yet?"

"Nope. I couldn't get past the pussy irony."

"Is the kitten a male or female?"

"Female."

"You should name her Pussy Galore," Anna chuckled. "You know the Bond girl's name from _Goldfinger_. Talk about your irony. Not only do prefer a gentleman's staff, but now you'll own a kitten that references the plethora of womanhood you're not even interested in."

Kristoff laughed out loud. The teacher stopped with her lecturing again and glared at the two friends. Kristoff was still laughing when he spoke. "Okay, okay, I'll settle back in my seat. You can stop trying to kill us with your eyes." He turned his head and winked at Anna. He mouthed the words, "Thank you for the laughs."

"And for the name," Anna added silently.

Kristoff chuckled silently.

After class was finished it was time for lunch. She made her way to cafeteria and grabbed her food. She placed a salad with French dressing on a tray with a she grabbed a cup of celery with peanut butter. She grabbed a carton of chocolate milk and also placed it on her tray. There were two checkout lanes. One of them had Two-Face working it and the other one had a man Anna was unfamiliar with working it. She opted for the checkout lane with the man working it rather than go through lunch lady De Vil's lustful gazes.

She hurried through the checkout as fast as possible without giving the lady a second glance. She rushed out to the cafeteria holding her tray. She scanned the area and found her table with her handball mates. She walked to the table and pulled out a seat. She sat down between Rapunzel and Ariel.

"Look at you, eating rabbit's food," Ariel teased while pointing at the salad.

"And look at you eating..." Anna furrowed her brow in confusion, "what _are_ you eating?"

Ariel chuckled. "Oh, this is something I brought from home. I made it last night so I could have it for lunch today. It's sushi wrapped in seaweed."

Anna nodded her head slowly. "Well... okay..." She shrugged her shoulders.

Ariel turned her head to her girlfriend, Cinderella. She picked up a piece of sushi using her fingers and let it linger just outside Cinderella's mouth. The buxom blonde parted her shining, magenta lips and brought them gently around Ariel's fingers. She pulled away sucking at the redhead's fingers. The sushi had vanished into Cinderella's mouth. Ariel bit her lower lip. She gazed in to Cinderella's sparkling, blue eyes. "I love it when you do that," she said softly.

Cinderella chewed and swallowed. "I know," she replied lovingly. "I love having you in my mouth."

Ariel blushed. "Last night was especially fun."

Cinderella bit down on her lower lips gently. The two girls gazed in to each other's eyes. Anna slowly turned her head to Rapunzel. Rapunzel shrugged.

"Well," Anna breathed, "that was a fun journey into too much information."

Rapunzel giggled. "Most definitely..."

Anna and Rapunzel stared at each other for a moment. Rapunzel tore her gaze away from her strawberry blonde, best friend. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "So..." she said with a sigh, "are you still talking to... you know..."

_Elsa. Her name is Elsa, Rapunzel._ Anna cleared her throat. "Yes."

Rapunzel nodded her head. She glanced up at Anna and then lowered her eyes to her tray. She picked up her plastic fork and ran the teeth of the utensil through her mashed potatoes. She took in a deep breath and then sighed. "Anna," Rapunzel said lightly, "I... I want to apologize for... for yesterday. It's not my place to get involved in your personal space."

_Rapunzel is apologizing for my crush on Elsa? What's the catch?_

"I just... I just feel like you should try dating someone who won't... someone who won't deter your mind in a heated game. We have a serious chance of making State this year, and-"

"Rapunzel," Anna said in a soft, stern voice, "I have a date with _Elsa_." She made sure to put an emphasis on Elsa's name. "I have a date with her and nothing will stop me from going on that date." Her eyes stayed glued to Rapunzel's for a few extra moments to solidify that fact.

Rapunzel lowered her eyes and she nodded. "Okay," she muttered. "I'm sorry..."

Anna thought Rapunzel seemed a bit hurt. She let the thought fall away from her, though. She opened her salad container and poured the dressing over the salad. She picked up her plastic fork and began to eat her lunch.

* * *

**I know I'm a huge shipper of Arielsa and, yes, Ariel is in this story, but Arielsa will no be happening in this story. I just thought I should let you all know. Have a wonderful day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Following lunch, Anna made her way to her next class. She stopped at her locker and grabbed the books she needed. She hurried off and made her way to the classroom before the bell rang. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket as she sat down at her desk. She pulled it out and read that the message was from Elsa. Her lips stretched across her face in a wide grin. She quickly read the message.

'School lunch sucks. This crap they call a hamburger is nothing but soy meat. I want real beef damn it!'

Anna giggled beneath her breath. 'I actually enjoy the soy hamburgers. If you put enough ketchup on the burger it replaces the soy taste. Haha.'

Anna's phone vibrated a few seconds later. The bell rang and class started. She read the message keeping her phone hidden under her desk. 'I'll have to try that next time. I'd still rather eat a cow.' She followed the text with a smiley face sticking its tongue out emoticon. Anna grinned as she replied.

'Cows are delicious, but I prefer cocks... as in chickens.' She followed the message with a winking smiley face and hit Send. Anna kept her phone tightly clenched in her hand and she kept her hands in her lap. She waited for the reply message. It wasn't long before she received one.

'I'm glad you followed that with the chicken thing, because I don't like chasing straight girls. There are too many emotions and no satisfactory ending.'

Anna chuckled beneath her breath. _Oh... I know..._ She thought about replying, but her mind became fogged with her old feelings for Rapunzel before she found out that Rapunzel was in fact straight. Anna inhaled a deep breath and sighed through her nose letting her shoulders drop. _She was the first girl I ever liked and she had to be freaking straight..._

Anna placed her phone in her lap and brought her arms to her desk. She laid them on one another and then rested her chin on her arms. _She's my best friend. We could have been perfect for each other. I don't want to hurt her by dating Elsa, but she's not available to me and Elsa is so amazingly gorgeous. Plus, she's in to me. She's actually in to me! She won't use me and dump me like Hanna did..._

Anna's eyes widened. She felt a grumbling in her belly. She had the sudden urge to use the bathroom. She lifted her head from her arms and threw an arm in the air. The teacher caught sight of Anna and asked her what her question was. Anna asked to be excused to the restroom. The teacher let her go. She left the classroom and made her way to the bathroom.

She did her business and then stepped out of the stall. She washed her hands and dried them. She pulled her phone out of her pocket again. _The teacher won't know. Besides, I did legitimately use the toilet._

Anna decided to start a new topic for her conversation with Elsa. She didn't like the lingering thoughts of her feelings for Rapunzel. It brought too much pain to her heart. 'So, are you ready for our date tomorrow?' She hit Send.

Anna bit her lower lip as she waited for a reply. She faded back into a stall just in case someone was to come into the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it and sat down on the toilet except this time she merely used it as a seat. As she waited for Elsa's reply something else caught her attention. She heard giggling a few stalls down. It wasn't just one person giggling, though, there were two different voices giggling. Anna furrowed her brow. She leaned forward and looked under the stall walls. In the far stall that was made for handicap use she noticed four feet. One set of feet were facing her and the other set of feet were facing away from her. _Is someone making out with someone else in the handicap stall?!_ Anna watched on.

Her phone vibrated. She read the message from Elsa. 'Oh, I'm definitely ready. We're eating out!' A second message quickly followed the first one. 'We can go to a restaurant, too.' A winking smiley face followed the second text.

Anna felt a flush rise from her chest and settle in her cheeks upon reading Elsa's messages. _Forward much? _Anna remembered the night before. _Oh yeah, she is forward. She's very forward with herself._ She wasn't sure how to respond so she changed the topic again. 'So, I'm sitting on toilet in school and there are people making out in the handicap stall!'

Anna looked under the stall walls again. There was only a single pair of feet under the stall now. She furrowed her brow quizzically. _Did one of them leave? I don't remember hearing a stall door close or running water from the sink or even the pitter-patter of feet walking across the tile flooring._ The other pair of feet that was still in the stall was the pair of feet that was pointing toward Anna. _Where the hell did the other person go?!_

"Oh, right there," Anna heard a girl moan lightly. "That's right, do it right there."

Anna's eyes widened. _She's still in the stall! But..._ _maybe she's being pinned against the wall?_

Anna's face went red again. She pictured Elsa pinning her to the wall. She had her legs wrapped around the Elsa's waist and her fingers tangled in her blonde hair. Their lips were mashed together and they were battling for space in each other's mouths with their tongues. _Oh my God..._ Anna fanned her face trying to cool herself.

She had been occupied trying to figure out the mystery in the handicap stall that she missed Elsa's reply text. She read the message. 'You should sneak over to the stall next to theirs and look over the top. Also, are you texting me and pooping at the same time?'

_What?! Ew! Gross!_ 'No, I'm not pooping!' She hit Send. 'Also, what if I get caught?' She hit Send again.

'Haha. If you get caught, just tell them you're a lesbian, too, and you'd love to join them.' She sent a winking smiley face.

Anna felt another blush fill her cheeks. _Oh sure, like I can just join a bathroom sex session in school. I've already been here longer than I should have been. I should be back in class by now._ With that Anna stood up and put her phone in her pocket. She walked out of the stall and made her way to the bathroom door. She reached for the handle, but stopped before grabbing it. She shifted her eyes. _Eh, what can it hurt?_

Anna made her way quietly to the stall. She walked in and closed the door as silently as possible. She put a foot on the toilet and lifted herself on the porcelain seat. She curled her fingers around the top of the stall and peered over the top.

Red hair with a stripe of rainbow colors going down the middle caught her eyes first. It meshed with bright, blonde hair that was pressed up against the bathroom stall wall. The blonde had her legs wrapped around the redhead's waist much like she envisioned in her fantasy with Elsa. Their lips were pressed together and the redhead's hands were up under the blonde's shirt. Anna noticed Ariel right away do to the rainbow stripe in her hair. She thought the blonde was Cinderella, but there was something about the blonde hair that just wasn't right... The redhead was obviously Ariel and the blonde was... It suddenly hit Anna. _Aurora?! But... Cinderella! What's happened to Cinderella? She and Ariel were just being all lovey-dovey with each other at lunch! _Anna gasped and slipped. Her foot landed in the toilet bowl and a loud splash interrupted the two women in the stall next to her. Aurora's feet hit the floor and they panicked.

"Come on," Ariel whispered. "Go!"

The stall door opened and Aurora and Ariel dashed out of the stall. They giggled like little school girls who had just gotten away with playing a prank on someone. "I'll see you tonight," Aurora said.

"I count on it," Ariel replied. Anna heard the smacking of a kiss and then the bathroom door opened and they were gone.

Anna pulled her foot from the toilet bowl. Her entire shoe was soaked. She stood and stared down at the tiled floor in shock and awe. _Cinderella is my friend. What am I supposed to tell her? Does she know?_

Anna collapsed to the toilet seat.

_Shit...!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **So, because I didn't update yesterday I decided to post two chapters today so tomorrow ends at Chapter 10 (a multiple of 5) lol. Anyways, this chapter contains someone being covered in urine... in case you can't handle stuff like that. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Anna sat down on the bench in the locker room. Her face glistened with sweat. She wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her yellow, handball uniform. Her hair was pulled back tightly in a ponytail. Her eyes were cast to the concrete floor and she sat in her silence, thinking, alone.

_I thought Aurora was straight? She's always identified as straight. She's never even had a girlfriend. She's not even expressed interest in liking girls outside of being friends. She was steady with Philip from our freshman year up until Christmas break of this year. Hell, she's even told me she's straight. But... straight girls don't skip class to wrap their legs around another girl and then shove their tongues down their throats. And then there's Ariel... Oh, my God-_ Anna buried her wet face in her clammy palms despairingly _-what will Cinderella think? Ariel and Cinderella have been together for so long. She'll be devastated. Her heart will be crushed._

The sudden sound of giggling filled the locker room. "You did excellent out there!"

"It's always a good day when I can show off to my wonderful girlfriend."

From around the corner came Ariel and Cinderella holding hands. They were giggling and smiling at each other. They kissed each other gently and then noticed Anna sitting on the bench.

"Oh, hey Anna," said Cinderella. She noticed the strawberry blonde sitting on the bench with her face buried in her hands. "What's got you down in the dumps?" She sat down next to her friend and put an arm around her shoulder.

_Your girlfriend..._ Anna remained silent.

Cinderella nudged Anna. "Hey," she said softly, "if you're upset about our practice game don't worry about it. We all have our off-days."

Ariel sat down on the other side of Anna. She brushed a strand of loose hair behind Anna's ear. At Ariel's touch Anna jerked away. Ariel froze with her hand where Anna's ear once was. She slowly lowered her hand to her lap. "Okay," she said gently, "I won't touch you..." She averted her eyes to the concrete floor.

Anna lifted her head from her hands. _Why would you cheat on Cinderella?!_ She wanted to scream, but she kept it within herself. "I... I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ariel asked cautiously.

"Yeah, we're here for you, Anna," Cinderella added. "Remember, if anyone tries to mess with you just let us know and we'll take them down properly."

Anna remembered back to the day she found out Hanna had broken up with her. She did it through a text message after the night she took Anna's virginity. Anna had awoken to an empty bed in a cheap hotel room with a text message from the Auburn Bitch with which Anna had previously thought of as beautiful, kind, sincere, and loving. After all, she had been all of those things prior to Anna losing her virginity. She had even paid for the hotel room, although looking back at it that didn't mean much. It only cost Hanna twenty-five dollars for the night and it didn't look all that maintained or even well-kept.

Upon reading the text message Anna broke down in a fit of tears. All she had with her was her clothes and her purse. She didn't even have a vehicle. She had to call Rapunzel to come and pick her up. When Rapunzel found out what had happened she exploded in a mushroom cloud of rage. She at first yelled at Anna, though only because she had warned Anna not to get involved with Hanna - which proved to be true, but she quickly felt the error of her ways and apologized. Anna was weeping and sobbing after feeling dejected and used. Rapunzel pulled over and she held her best friend in her arms. Anna cried for what felt like days. Rapunzel had comforted Anna every day that she felt useless and rejected. The two best friends cuddled a lot and spent many hours a day watching Studio Ghibli films. She never admitted her feelings to the blonde, but in those moments she had wanted to badly.

Later, after the other girls of the handball team had found what had happened to Anna - which caused her to quit the team that year, Ariel and Cinderella took it upon themselves to get revenge on the Auburn Bitch. They spent a week collecting their own urine in empty bottles. Hanna at the time had been part of the handball team. That's how Anna and Hanna had become so close. So, one day after a practice game while Hanna was heading to the showers to clean off, she tried turning on the shower. Nothing came out though. Anna later learned that Ariel had turned all the water off to the showers. Ariel and Cinderella snuck into the locker room and surprised Hanna by dousing her in their urine. She had to drive herself home reeking of the yellow, fowl liquid that stained her uniform and left her hair smelling like asparagus for almost a week. Ariel and Cinderella were of course kicked off of the team for the remainder of the year by the school principal and they were also suspended from school for two weeks. Hanna never came back to another practice or another game and the only great players left on the team were Rapunzel and Aurora. Anna did everything she could though to make sure Ariel and Cinderella passed their sophomore year and even though it meant three times the homework for two weeks, she did it all and ensured that they passed.

Anna chuckled. "Yeah, I know. If you're willing to drown someone in piss for me then I imagine you're willing to do a lot more."

Ariel leaned in to Anna. Quietly she jested, "Just so we're clear, Cindy and I aren't in to golden showers or anything. It's just that after hearing what Hanna did to you, it just left us feeling really-"

"Pissed off," Cinderella finished with a giggle.

Ariel began laughing. "Yeah, she left us feeling pissed off, so we left her feeling pissed on!"

Cinderella reached across Anna and stroked her fingers through Ariel's hair. "I love you," she giggled softly.

"I love you, too," Ariel whispered. She kissed the air.

Cinderella kissed the air in return.

Anna lowered her face back in to her clammy hands. She groaned. _Why did I have to go snooping? If I hadn't seen Ariel with Aurora then none of this would be happening and I could be pumping myself up for Elsa tomorrow instead of wallowing in despair. _Anna stood up. "I-I have to go," she stammered.

"Remember, we're here for you," Cinderella shouted.

Anna heard the sound of her giggling again. She looked over her shoulder to see Cinderella lying on her back on the bench with Ariel laying over her, kissing her. She shook her head and made her way around the corner. She went to her locker and pulled out her bag. She sat down and pulled out her shoes. One of them was still a bit damp from when she slipped in the toilet. She put them back in her bag and opted to keep her handball shoes on.

She pulled out her cell phone. She had a message from Elsa. 'I look forward to tomorrow. I can't wait to see your beautiful face again.'

Amidst the dull bleakness of the day after discovering Ariel with Aurora, she felt a bit of sunlight warm her heart at Elsa's text. The corner of her lips tugged up a bit to form a small smile. 'I can't wait to see you either. I just want to cuddle you and hold you.' She hit Send.

Anna picked up her bag and made her way out of the locker room. She passed by the showers where a few of the other girls were still showering. She heard Rapunzel singing softly from one of the shower stalls and her voice brought an even wider smile to Anna's face. She left the locker room and made her way to her car. Tomorrow would be her date with Elsa and with that on her mind she was hard-pressed to find anything else that could dampen her spirits.

* * *

**Reviews, Favorites, and Follows are all appreciated. Was the urine thing too much? I kind of reminded me of ****_Carrie_**** but instead of pig's blood it was urine and instead of being the innocent (Carrie) Hanna was (is) the bitch.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Thank you everyone who is enjoying this story. I honestly didn't expect all of the support for a story that was originally a one-shot. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you again on Monday! Enjoy. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Anna stood in front of her mirror. Her hair was a bit wet and clung to the sides of her face and to her bare shoulders. She wore a light pink bra and matching panties. She felt bland. She felt unattractive. She examined her face closely and noticed every red freckles across her cheeks and her nose. She pouted.

_Why do I have to be so ugly? Why can't I look as beautiful as Elsa? I bet she gets hit on all the time. I'm lucky to even have a pretty girl outside of my group of friends notice me. And, then there are my boobs. They're so small. It's like they stopped growing after I hit fourteen. Why do I have to look the way I do? These freckles are gross. My boobs are small. My hair is a mess. I shouldn't even go to this date... Elsa won't find me attractive. She'll take one look at me and be repulsed. Outside of handball I'm just another average girl and she's so... stunning._

Anna felt tears line her eyes. She looked at her breasts in the mirror. She crossed an arm over them hiding them in shame. She turned and trudged to her bed. She just wanted to collapse and find any excuse to not go to this date, but instead she just sat down on the edge of the bed.

_And, why, Anna? You've been looking forward to this date since Wednesday night when it was still just a simple meet-up. Am I seriously going to just stand Elsa up? I may never get another chance with a girl who's this beautiful again. God knows I've never been noticed by anyone as beautiful as Elsa, at least not in a romantic sense._

Her phone vibrated. Anna checked it. She had a message from Rapunzel. 'Hey, I hope you have a swell night tonight on your date. Be safe and I love you.' She added a smiley face to the text.

She thought about Rapunzel again. A slew of memories flashed in her mind of she and Rapunzel just sitting on the couch in her house and cuddling together while watching movies and either eating ice cream or eating popcorn or their favorite: eating Hershey's chocolate bars. A smile formed across her lips. She felt her heart filling with warmth at the thought and then a sudden surge of pain course through her chest at the knowledge that Rapunzel was in fact straight. Her shoulders dropped and her smile faded. Her eyes glistened.

Anna shook her head and brought herself out of her torturous mind. She inhaled a deep breath and exhaled slowly releasing her pain. 'Thank you.' Anna hit Send.

She pursed her lips and stood up. She went to her closet and searched through her casual dresses. She pulled one from her closet. It was olive green with blue tassels along the hem at the bottom of the dress. It wasn't anything flashy, but it seemed suitable for a date - at least she hoped it suitable for her date.

The olive green dress had thin straps that went over both shoulders. It covered her breasts appropriately while still showing some skin around her collarbone. The back of the bodice covered her shoulder blades, but she was all right with that. The skirt of the dress went below her knees with the blue tassels hanging from the hem going to her mid-shins.

Anna slipped on the dress and shifted it around her small breasts. She did her best to lift them to make them appear larger, but she had no luck. She examined herself in the dress - twisting and turning in front of the mirror. She tried to see if any part of her pink bra was exposed, but it wasn't. When she felt comfortable in the dress, Anna began to lift her hair with her hands. She held it in a ponytail in her hand and examined herself. She didn't like the look. She parted the long, soft hair down the middle and held them in pigtails. She didn't like that either. She thought about a braid - just one single braid like Elsa had the night of their game. She liked the look. She wanted to try it.

Anna went downstairs and found her mom sitting in the living room with the TV turned off. She was curled up in her spot on the couch reading a book. Anna hadn't made a noise and her mother hadn't noticed her. Anna let out a tiny squeak and her mother lifted her eyes from the book. Her eyes widened in awe and she gasped.

"Oh, Anna, you look beautiful."

Anna blushed. "Thank you, mom. You're not just saying that because you're my mom, though, right?" Her voice was soft. Her hands were held at her naval and she was messing with her fingers. Her eyes were cast to the floor.

Anna's mother stood up from the couch. "No," she said honestly. "You look very beautiful in that dress, Anna."

The strawberry blonde smiled. She looked at her mother and dropped her hands to her side. "I don't feel pretty." Her voice quavered. "I'm so scared I'm going to end up being used again." Anna's eyes lined with tears. She felt her jaw tremble.

"Oh, honey..." Isabelle said softly. She stepped forward and took her daughter in her arms. "Not everyone is as mean as Hanna. Sometimes you have to give people the benefit of the doubt. Do you feel like Elsa is a good person?"

"Yes," Anna whimpered. Her cheeks were now wet with tears, though she wasn't crying. She was just very nervous and scared. "But, I felt that way about Hanna, too. I thought she was perfect and then-" Anna suppressed the thought of waking up alone to that text message.

Isabelle tightened her hold on her daughter. She combed her fingers through her daughter's hair. "You'll be fine, Anna." She spoke softly. Anna felt her mother's words calming her. "Hanna was a onetime thing. Besides, if anything happens to you tonight you still have all of your friends who are more than willing to go above and beyond the call of duty to protect you and keep you safe. And, you always your father and I. We will always be here for you, Anna."

The tears stopped leaking from her red, puffy eyes. She loosened her hug and her mother did the same. Anna wiped her eyes. She chuckled beneath her breath. "Great, now I need another shower."

Anna's mother smiled. She wiped a single tear remaining tear from Anna's freckled cheek. "You look fine," she reaffirmed. "In fact, you look more than fine; you look gorgeous."

Anna felt another blush fill her cheeks. "Thank you, mom," she said coyly. "But, I'm trying to impress you," she teased.

Her mother only smiled.

"Actually," Anna said curling a loose strand of hair around her index finger, "I was wondering if you could perhaps French braid my hair?"

"It would be my pleasure," she said with a smile. "Go get a chair from the kitchen and bring it in here."

Anna did so. She grabbed a chair and brought it to the living room. Her mother grabbed a blue hair tie from her room to match the hanging tassels from the hem of her dress. Anna sat down and Isabella began combing her fingers through Anna's strawberry blonde hair. The gentle tugging at her hair and her mother's fingernail grazing her scalp sent a shiver down Anna's spine. The feeling almost lulled her in to a sleep until Isabelle spoke again.

"So, aside from your fears, are you excited about tonight?"

"Yeah," Anna replied. "Honestly, I've been excited since Wednesday night. That's when Elsa and I first talked to each other on the phone."

"It was also the first time you grabbed her breast." Anna could hear her mother's grin in her voice. She felt the soft firmness of Elsa's breast in her hand again through her memory. She couldn't help but grin as well.

"Yeah, it was," Anna giggled.

Isabelle looped several strands of hair over one another drawing the braid tightly against her scalp. She tugged a bit harder and Anna's head went back. She winced slightly, but the pain quickly subsided.

"Mom," Anna said.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever witnessed something you weren't meant to see and then struggled to say something about for fear of the resulting consequences?"

Anna felt the tugging at her hair loosen. Her mother was quiet for a moment. She finally spoke. "Uh -what do you mean? This isn't about your father and I, is it?"

"Ew," Anna squealed. "No, mom! I always avoid coming downstairs when I hear you moaning at night."

"Hey," Isabelle responded quickly, "it feels good..."

Anna shuddered. "I don't need to know of you sex life. But, no, seriously," Anna became serious with her question again, "I saw something and I don't know what I should do."

"Well... what did you see?"

Isabelle tied the hair tie around the end of the braid. She curled it around Anna's shoulder. Anna ran it through her fingers and marveled at it. She went back to their conversation. "I saw... I saw Ariel cheating on Cinderella with Aurora in the girl's bathroom at school."

Her mother was speechless. "All we got away with in my time was smoking in the bathroom. Girls are having sex, now?"

"Well, they weren't having sex. They were just kissing - well, making out - but, still, I feel like Cinderella deserves to know."

"I guess that depends, Anna. I understand they're both your friends, but if you rat out Ariel, then you'll lose her as a friend. By ratting her out you may also end up losing Cinderella as a friend. It's a tricky situation to be in. Then, there's Aurora who-"

"-may also end up breaking our friendship if I say something..." Anna slouched back in her chair. "This sucks. I wish I had just never seen anything."

"Fortunately, for you, there's only one thing that should be on your mind tonight and that's Elsa. So, get up, brush your teeth, put some socks and shoes on and get out there!"

Anna chuckled. She stood to her feet. She picked up the chair and took it back to the kitchen. She hugged her mom once more. "Thank you."

"I love you," Isabelle told Anna.

"I love you, too."

Anna went upstairs. She put her socks and shoes on and brushed her teeth. She went back downstairs with her purse in hand. She hugged her mom one last time and then left the house.

When she arrived at the restaurant she felt butterflies in her stomach. _This is it. I'm here. Just go in and have fun!_ Anna made her way into the restaurant. She straightened her spine and did her best project confidence. The hostess led her to her table. Anna caught sight of Elsa's shining, blonde hair. She smiled. She sat down on the opposite side of the table. She caught sight of Elsa's beautiful smile. She felt the butterflies in her stomach settle. Her lips went up in a smile of her own.

"Hi," Anna said softly.

"Hi," Elsa replied. She bit down on her lower lip and a blush filled her cheeks.

_Oh my God, she's so gorgeous!_ Anna gleamed both inside and outside.

* * *

**Yes, the date doesn't start until Monday. I wanted to leave you on that cliffhanger. Besides, I wanted another chapter of Anna and her mother bonding. Do you like Anna wearing the braid or would you prefer the traditional braided pigtails?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **And so the date begins...

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Anna's cheeks were blazing red. She had been enamored with Elsa since the night she pretended to trip and fall on her. She had been looking forward to being out with her since the same night when they had spoken on the phone together. And, now here she was.

Anna tried to speak. Her voice caught in her throat and her words came out in a mess. "Are you how?" She shook her head. "Uh, mean, you how are, I?" _Damn it, Anna! Stop being nervous!_

Elsa giggled. "I'm doing well." Her voice was soft and it was a pleasure to Anna's ear. She swooned. "How are you?"

"Fine, I am."

Elsa giggled again. "I'm going to call you Yoda."

Anna blushed. _Damn it! I don't even like Star Wars!_

"So, Yoda-" Elsa couldn't help but giggle at referring to Anna as the Jedi Master "-have you ever been here before?"

Rather than speak, Anna decided to keep her mouth shut. She nodded her head. _Hanna brought me here once. Of course, I had to pay for our meal._

"It's a beautiful place," Elsa said. Anna looked around. It was very spacious and the lights hung low from the ceiling. They weren't very bright which caused the restaurant to appear dim inside, but it also set the mood for people who were on dates. Every table came with a candle and Anna's and Elsa's table was no different. The wick was lit with an orange and yellow flame that danced at the top of the candle. The restaurant itself was very quiet even for the amount of people currently in it. Anna focused back on Elsa and melted as she stared in to those blue eyes.

"You're beautiful," Anna whispered.

Elsa blushed. Anna's eyes widened as she realized she had finally spoken correctly. Then she realized what she had just said. _Oh, God, I just told her she's beautiful... in person!_

Elsa's lips went up in a smile. Her pearly, white teeth showed and gleamed in the candlelight. "You're beautiful, too," Elsa whispered. She reached across the table and stroked Anna's braid. "I like your hair," she said softly. Elsa grabbed her own braid and brought it over her shoulder. It hung over her right breast and Anna couldn't help but stare at the breasts she had already felt in her hands. She wanted to feel them again... "It's styled just like mine," Elsa added.

Anna's hands were clammy. They rested in her lap and her breathing had become shallow. Elsa was still stroking her hair. _Oh my God, she's touching me. Oh my God, she's touching me!_

Elsa giggled. She noticed Anna's breathing wasn't normal. Her cheeks were flushed and she was chewing on her bottom lip. Elsa lifted her hand and placed her index finger under Anna's chin. "Hey," she said gently, "just relax."

Anna's heart skipped a beat as her finger touched her skin. "I want to kiss you," Anna said without much thought.

Elsa lifted her hand slowly and caressed the side of Anna's cheek. "What's stopping you, then?" She whispered.

Anna stared at the blonde across the table in awe. She had just given her permission to kiss her and now Anna couldn't move. She had to tell herself to breathe just so she wouldn't pass out. She gasped and shook her head. "I can't move," Anna replied, frustrated that her body would betray her at this particular moment.

Elsa laughed. "You're so hilarious, Anna. I'm glad we met." She dropped her hand from Anna's cheek. _No,_ Anna cried out in her mind, _bring your hand back. Touch me. Feel me. Caress me!_

_ ...Love me..._

Elsa brought her hands back to her side of the table and she opened the menu. "What sounds good?"

"You," Anna murmured.

Elsa slowly lifted her head. Her eyes were wide in shock. That's when Anna knew Elsa had heard her. _Oh, no. Oh, no. Nononono! _Anna shook her head. "I'm so, _so_ sorry," Anna said. "I didn't mean that. I... I... I just really want to eat you. No! Kiss you. No! Oh my God!" Anna's eyes lined with tears. "I've ruined this!" She lifted her menu and buried her face in it. She finally sighed and with a quavering voice she said, "I'll just go."

Anna began to get out of her booth. Elsa stood up and grabbed Anna by the shoulders. They locked eyes. "Please," she whispered, "don't go. I like you. I want to get to know you." Elsa smiled. "Please, sit back down."

Anna's jaw trembled. She sat down slowly. Elsa sat down beside her. Anna glanced at her and then quickly lowered her eyes to her lap where she was rolling her hands together. Butterflies filled her stomach. "I'm really bad at this," Anna admitted. "I had a girlfriend once and she devastated me. She took my virginity and then left me. I haven't had a girlfriend since and I haven't been on a date since she used me, either."

Elsa's jaw hung agape. "You poor girl..." She wrapped Anna up in her arms. She pressed her head against her breasts. Anna listened to her heart beat. Her lip quivered as she reread Hanna's text message in her head.

'Last night was fun, but you're not really my type. Sorry I had to bail, but I have other things I need to do today. '

Anna's cheeks became wet with tears. _How could I have been so stupid? Why couldn't I have listened to Rapunzel? She warned me not to get involved with her and look what happened! And, now look at me. I'm dumping my problems on Elsa - this girl I've barely met. She's going to leave, too, if I don't get myself together._

Elsa stroked her hand through Anna's hair. "Shh," she whispered as Anna whimpered against her breasts, "you're okay now. I'm not going to hurt you."

Anna sniffled and pulled herself away from Elsa. "I need to stop dwelling on the past," Anna said. "It happened and I can't change that now. I can only learn from the mistake. I don't want to throw my problems at you. They're not your problems to deal with." She sniffled again and wiped her eyes.

Elsa rubbed Anna's back. "Sounds like whoever this girl was is a real bitch."

Anna did her best to chuckle. "I refer to her now as the Auburn Bitch. Her hair is auburn in color."

Elsa chuckled. "The Auburn Bitch, huh? Well, if I ever see her I'll be sure and show her what a real bitch looks like."

Anna glanced over at Elsa. The blonde was sitting up straight with a wide smile across her lips. Elsa's smile was contagious as it caused Anna to smile. "You're really sweet. You barely even know me and yet you're ready to defend me and comfort me."

Elsa rested her hand on Anna's shoulder. "Well, you weren't the only one whose mind was off that night at the game. I was busy watching you, as well. You have no idea how excited I was when you fell on me."

Anna blushed.

"Now, why don't we order some food?" Elsa added. She opened her menu and sat it between herself and Anna on the table. They looked through it together and as they waited for their waiter Elsa gently put her hand on Anna's. Anna turned her hand over under Elsa's and wrapped her fingers around it. They caressed each other's hand as they looked through the menu together.

* * *

**Don't worry, there will be more to this date. It's not over yet. :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The waiter delivered their food. Anna looked down at her plate of rigatoni. Italian sausage littered the plate along with pasta and red tomato sauce bathed the meal. Shredded cheese topped the mouth-watering meal in a fine, white dusting. Her order came with three breadsticks baked with garlic coated with shredded cheese on top. Anna picked up her fork and was ready to dig.

"Take caution," the waiter warned, "the food is very hot."

"Oh, I don't mind," Anna said. She jabbed her fork in to the pasta and lifted it to her lips. She stuck the food in her mouth. She realized the waiter wasn't lying. The food hit Anna's tongue and a searing pain filled her mouth. She opened her mouth and spit it back on her plate as steam poured from her mouth. She yelped.

"Well, I warned you," the waiter said nonchalantly. He sat Elsa's plate down on the table in front of her. "It's very hot," he warned.

Elsa had a bewildered look on her face after watching Anna spit her food out. "Yeah, thanks," she said slowly not taking her eye off of the girl in front of her.

Anna grabbed her glass of water and took a long, slow drink. The water ran over her tongue and soothed the burning a bit. She sat the glass down and noticed Elsa staring at her.

"I'm sometimes a klutz," she said with nervous giggle.

"Why didn't you listen to the waiter? He told you the food was hot."

"I was hungry. I just wanted to dig in."

"He told you the food was hot, though. You don't go digging in to food when it's still hot as lava."

"Well, next time I'll take his warning."

Elsa picked up her fork and ran it through her fettuccini noodles. Steam billowed out from the food. She picked up one of Anna's breadsticks and dipped it in her fettuccini. She took a bite.

"Hey," Anna whined, "those are mine."

"Are you not going to share?"

"I just... I..." Anna slunk back in her booth. "Yeah, I'll share."

"If you really want it back, I'll give you the breadstick back. You can have what's in my stomach, too. Just give me some time to digest it first."

"Gross!" Anna cringed in disgust. "Why would you bring bowel movements at dinner? This is supposed to be a date."

Elsa started laughing. She dipped her breadstick in the fettuccini again. "I just want to watch you recoil in disgust." She stuck her tongue out at strawberry blonde and then took another bite from the breadstick.

_You're disgusting, but I'm oddly attracted to you anyway. I guess I can put up with the occasional bathroom humor joke. _Anna smiled. "Well, you do a fine job at doing that, then."

Elsa sat back chewing on her food. She swallowed. "So, what's your story? Why do you play handball? Why do you like the sport?"

Anna gave Elsa a blank stare. "Uh, which question do you want answered first?"

Elsa chuckled. "How about you tell your story first? Who is Anna? What does she do? Why does she like girls?"

Anna blushed. _I like girls because they're beautiful, attractive, sweet, endearing, sensitive, soft, charming, funny... basically, everything you are._ "Well, my name is Anna Dell. I was born eighteen years ago to my parents Aaron and Isabelle Dell. I grew up in Corona - born and raised. I met my best friend, Rapunzel, when we were four years old. I developed a crush on her when I was eight years old. I came out to my parents when I twelve years old and I had sex for the first time when I was sixteen years old. Everything in my life happens in fours apparently." Elsa giggled. "I never told Rapunzel I had a crush on her. I did my best to forget about and suppress those feelings because she's straight."

"Did she ever tell you she was straight?" Elsa asked.

"No," Anna said. "She had boyfriends in the past and she always seemed happy with them. She's single now and has been for many months, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship so I just never told her. She helped me a lot when Hanna used me. Rapunzel has always been there for me."

"She sounds like a wonderful friend." Elsa smiled.

_Well, she tried to stop me from going on this date with you. She thinks you're here to use me and sabotage our chance at winning State assuming we even make it to State. _Anna smiled back at Elsa. "Yeah, she is a wonderful friend. She can be a bit hard to deal with a times, but so goes the relationship of knowing someone for fourteen years and sharing everything with them."

Elsa nodded. "Please, continue on."

Anna dipped her fork in her rigatoni. She jabbed the piece that had previously been in her mouth. She stuck it back in her mouth and chewed it without burning herself. "Damn, that's good when it's cooled down." She chuckled. "Anyways, I have more friends: Ariel, Cinderella, Aurora - all of whom are also on the Corona High handball team. There's my gay best friend, Kristoff, who is actually dating my ex-girlfriend's twin brother, Hans. I have Hans to be thankful for as well. When Hanna broke up with me Ariel and Cinderella actually doused her in piss in the locker room after a practice game one night in an act of revenge. She was pissed, literally in every sense of the word." Anna couldn't help but giggle. "Anyways, she left the team and she pulled me aside in the highway one day and was about to be beat me up. She kept saying she was going to kick my ass for telling people how she ended the relationship. Luckily, her brother saw her and stepped in. He grabbed her and threw her off of me. He told her if she ever lays another hand on me he will personally kick her ass. Needless to say, she never touched me again."

Elsa's eyes were wide and her jaw hung agape. "She was... covered in piss?"

Anna blushed. "Yeah... I have strange friends."

Elsa burst out in laughter. "That's the best story I've ever heard! Your friends sound amazing!"

Anna thought of Ariel and Cinderella and smiled. Then she pictured Ariel in the stall with Aurora. Her smile faltered. "Yeah," she sighed, "they're extraordinary..."

Elsa said eagerly, "So, tell me about handball! Why do you play? What drives you?"

Anna shook her head removing the thoughts of Ariel and Aurora together. "Well, I started playing because of Rapunzel."

"Ah," Elsa said dipping her fork in to the fettuccini and bringing a bite to her lips. "Trying to impress the crush, huh?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah, that's how it started. I wanted Rapunzel to notice me as more than a friend, but then I realized I liked the sport and kept playing. Rapunzel and I became the best two players on the team and she is out team captain this year. She's really good and she wants to go to State."

"Yeah, out captain wants to go to State as well," Elsa said. "Hey! Maybe we'll both make it to State and then our teams will get to battle each other!"

Anna chuckled. "Yeah, maybe..."

"So, tell me more," Elsa said.

Anna went in to the intricacies of their practices and how they warm up. She revealed to Elsa how everyone on the team is a friend and they use that to stay coordinated with each other. Elsa sat there and absorbed all of Anna's word quietly.

When they finished Anna realized Elsa's plate was nearly cleaned and her own plate had barely been touched. She stuck her fork in her rigatoni and asked Elsa about her life. Elsa revealed to Anna that she had been out since she was sixteen. Leading up to her coming out she was nervous and soft-spoken. She was shy and didn't have a lot to do with a lot of people. Anna was amazed at the stark contrast between the pre-coming out Elsa and the post-coming out Elsa.

_It's like she's a whole new person!_

"Once I came out," Elsa said, "I just figured I was out so there wasn't much use in hiding after that. I still got hit on by boys, but it was so much easier once I was out. I didn't have to make up dumbass excuses as to why I wasn't interested. All I had to tell them was that I liked girls and then walk away."

Anna nodded. "I never had that problem. Guys never found me attractive," she said softly. She lowered her head.

Elsa reached across the table and took Anna's hand in her own. "Hey, you don't need guys to tell you you're attractive. I'll tell you you're attractive until the end of time."

Anna lifted her head slowly. Her cheeks filled with a blush. "You're too sweet." She smiled.

Elsa smiled back at her. "Eat your food. We can get out of here and go hang out somewhere else." She winked at Anna.

Anna's cheeks became redder. She marveled at the blonde sitting across the table from her. _God, she's so damn beautiful!_ Anna picked up her fork and dug it into her food.


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

After dinner Elsa paid for dinner and Anna insisted on leaving a tip.

"I will not have you spending money tonight. I invited you out and I shall be spending the money tonight."

Anna turned her chin up at Elsa in a smug manner. A coy grin crossed her lips and Elsa couldn't help but blush. Anna pulled a few dollars out from her purse and set it on the table. She then stuck her tongue out at Elsa.

"I hate you," Elsa muttered with a grin.

Anna exaggerated a gasp. "Well, that was just rude!"

Elsa smirked at Anna. She extended her arm and opened her hand. Unable to resist her charm, Anna gently put her hand in Elsa's. Elsa closed her fingers around Anna's hand. Their eyes met and they stood there in the restaurant peering into each other's souls.

_Take me away_, Anna thought. _I could spend my life with you._

Elsa slowly raised her other arm and the tips of her fingers brushed against Anna's cheek. She gasped and a shiver went down her spine. Elsa inched her way forward, toward Anna. She brought her head forward ever so slightly, turning it slowly. Anna watched Elsa's head move closer and closer to her own. She closed her eyes and slowly brought her head forward with Elsa's. She puckered her lips.

_This is it. This is the first kiss!_

"Everyone out!"

Anna's eyes shot open. "What...?"

Elsa's eyes opened and she looked around wildly. "What's going on?"

Anna pouted. _I just wanted a kiss..._ "I don't know," she said.

Staff members were running out from the kitchen area. "There's a fire! Everyone get out of the restaurant, now!"

Anna furrowed her brow. "Fire?"

Elsa reached back and grabbed Anna's money on the table. "No sense in leaving a tip if it's going to be burned up." Elsa tightened her grip around Anna's hand and she led the strawberry blonde to the front doors. "Let's go!"

Anna ran with Elsa. "This is the wildest date I've ever been on!" Anna shouted.

"Same here," Elsa said.

They made it outside and black smoke billowed out the top of the restaurant. Elsa continued to clutch Anna's hand. Anna looked down at their hands and smiled. "This is nice," she murmured.

Elsa looked down at their hands and then looked at Anna. She handed her the money. She grinned. "I told you not to pay. You didn't listen and the whole place went up in flames."

Anna giggled. "Oh, so this is my fault?"

Elsa nodded her head raising an eyebrow. "You're just so damn hot."

Anna's cheeks turned bright red. She felt a heat radiating from them that she was sure was much hotter than the burning building they had just exited. She lowered her head to hide her embarrassment. "Thank you," she whispered.

Elsa, still holding Anna's hand, led her away from the building. "Where's your car?" Anna pointed to it still keeping her head low. Elsa led her to her car. "Well, does watching a building burn sound like a nice date? We can leave and go somewhere else if you want?"

Anna shook her head. "This is great," she said quietly.

_...As long as I'm with you..._

They stood next to Anna's car. "So, did you bring any marshmallows?" Elsa asked.

Anna lifted her head. She looked quizzically at Elsa. "Was I supposed to? Oh my God, I didn't know! Are marshmallows something you like? I can run to the nearest store and grab some if you want some! I'm so dumb, I should have asked you if you wanted me to bring something!" She began hyperventilating.

Elsa chuckled. "Anna... I'm joking. There's a fire. Roast marshmallows over the fire. It's all just a joke. Calm down."

Anna caught her breath. Her heart rate began to slow down. "Oh... right... I knew that..."

Elsa flashed her eyes at Anna. "I'm sure you did," she teased.

Anna blushed again. She ran her thumb slowly over Elsa's thumb as their hands were still locked together. _I just want to kiss you so badly._ "Your skin is uber soft."

"I apply lotion to my hands at least twice a day and more if I have handball practice or a game. I don't like rough hands. It's worse when it feels like sandpaper inside of me."

Anna's eyes widened. _Did she just allude to masturbating?_ Anna stammered. "Uh, e-excuse me?"

"Have you never explored your own body?"

Anna just kept blushing. "As... As in... masturbating?" she whispered.

Elsa nodded with a grin. "Yes," she replied with a whisper.

_Oh, I've masturbated plenty and the number of times I've masturbated has only increased since meeting you._ "I... occasionally do it..."

Elsa smiled. "Good, every woman should know how to pleasure herself."

_Oh, I know to do that most certainly..._

"Is there anything specific you imagine when you pleasure yourself?" Elsa's voice was soft. Her eyes were seductive. Anna felt like melting.

"Can we change the subject?" Anna stammered quietly.

Elsa chuckled. "Sure. How about music. What's your favorite song?"

Anna nodded her head. "No... I-I can't... You'll laugh."

Elsa nudged Anna. "Oh, come on. I'll tell you my favorite song if you tell me yours."

Anna lowered her head and shook it again. "It's too embarrassing. I can't..."

Elsa began to sing.

_Aruba, Jamaica, ooh, I wanna take ya_

_To Bermuda, Bahamas, come on pretty mamma..._

"What are you doing?" Anna said, lifting an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm singing my favorite song to you."

_Key Largo, Montego, _

_Baby why don't we go_

_Down to Kokomo!_

_We'll get there fast and then we'll take it slow_

"Come on, Anna! Sing! I know you know it!" And then Elsa shouted loudly as she sang the rest of the chorus.

_That's where we wanna go,_

_Way down in Kokomo!_

Elsa began giggling. Anna sat beside her quietly, her cheeks flushed with crimson.

"What's your favorite song, Anna?"

"Okay, okay," Anna replied, "but you have to promise not to laugh!"

Elsa held out her pinky finger. "I pinky promise."

Anna curled her pinky finger around Elsa's. Elsa smiled intently ready to know Anna's favorite song.

"It's-" Anna sighed, "It's, my are go on," she muttered under her breath.

Elsa furrowed her brow and leaned in to Anna. "What was that?"

"My art ill go on," Anna said quietly.

"One more time," Elsa said.

"_My Heart Will Go On_ by Celine Dion!"

Elsa's jaw hung agape. Anna buried her face in her hands. In a muffled voice she said, "I told you it was embarrassing!"

Elsa's jaw closed shut and her lips curved up. "That's not embarrassing," she said quietly. "_Titanic_ was only the _biggest_ movie ever before _Avatar_. It makes sense someone would love the song that accompanied the movie."

"So... So, you're not going to laugh?"

"I made a pinky promise," Elsa said softly staring into Anna's eyes. Anna smiled and felt a tingling feeling surge through her body. Suddenly, Elsa burst forth in song again.

_You're here_

_There's nothing I fear!_

Anna nudged Elsa. "Shut up," she whispered. "People are going to hear you!"

Elsa shook her head and only sang louder, standing up on the hood of Anna's car and throwing her arms out into the air dramatically as the restaurant continued to go up in flames.

_And I know that my heart will go on..._

People began turning around and to watch Elsa sing and thrust her arms out as far as she could. Anna threw her face in her hands and groaned.

"Come on, Anna! Join me! I know you know _these_ lyrics!"

Elsa continued to sing loudly and proudly.

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart and_

_My heart will go on and on!_

Elsa made sure to stress the last word of the song as her voice projected out over the crowd of restaurant staff and customers. As Elsa's voice began to fade the people began to clap and cheer for Elsa. Someone out in the crowd even yelled, "You sang it better!"

Elsa bowed and sat down next to Anna. "I like you, Anna. I want to go on more dates with you. I want to see you many more times." Elsa smiled and grabbed Anna's hand, holding it tightly as the heat from the burning restaurant kept them warm atop Anna's car.

Anna shook her head. "You're something else." She giggled. "And, I like it."

Anna initiated their first kiss. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Elsa's. The kiss was electric. It made her tingle inside and she let out a soft coo. She pulled away from Elsa's lips slowly.

"I'll have to sing more Celine Dion," Elsa murmured. She leaned in and this time _she_ kissed Anna. They fell back on the hood of Anna's car and continued to kiss. When they parted lips, they lay beside each other and stared up in to the sky, watching as orange and red danced across their line of sight as the building burned.

Anna didn't let go of Elsa's hand.

_I could be with her for the rest of my life..._

* * *

**Sorry this update took forever to publish. I wasn't sure if I was going to finish this story or not. To be honest, I'm still not sure... However, I wrote another chapter so here it is. Also, if you're reading this and wondering why you didn't get an update when you clearly remember Following this story, it's because I had deleted the story. As I said, I wasn't sure if I was going to finish it or not, so I just deleted it. I know, stupid, but it happened. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. :-)**


End file.
